


Tainted

by Poisonerrose



Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Death, Gen, Mention of blood, Natalia stop traumatizing your daughter, No beta we die like queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonerrose/pseuds/Poisonerrose
Summary: It's a split-second decision to dip the letter opener into the brandy and stab him in the neck. But it's a decision Natalia thoroughly enjoys.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tainted

It's a split-second decision to dip the letter opener into the brandy and stab him in the neck. But it's a decision Natalia thoroughly enjoys. The only thing she'll regret is that she didn't get him onto the rug. Now there would be extra work in cleaning up the aftermath.

But the look of horror and realization on his face makes up for it. It's thrilling. Far too thrilling.

"You." He gasps, trying to apply pressure to the wound, trying to delay the inevitable. It would do him no good. "Why?"

"You don't agitate a snake without getting bit, my dear," Natalia says, tossing the bloodied letter opener onto her desk. "I've warned you time and time again."

William collapses to the ground, and when he rolls onto his back, Natalia places a foot on his chest and presses her heel down. Hard.

"I would think after twenty years, you would have learned that lesson." She coos. "But that's the thing with mainland men. You don't listen to women unless it means getting fucked."

Natalia applies more pressure to her heel and grins as he begins to cough up blood. She has put up with his idiocy and his mainland arrogance for far too long.

"Natalia?"

She turns her head to find Katharine standing at the door, staring at her wide-eyed. How Natalia did not hear the door opening is beyond her, but she is not surprised that she did not hear her coming. Katharine has always been quiet as a mouse.

This isn't the first time Katharine has walked in on her ending a life. She has done so plenty of times in the last ten years. Though those times, Natalia had meant for her to see. However, this time, she did not. This death served no purpose other than amusement.

"Natalia, what happened?" Katharine closes and locks the door before scuttling over to her. "What's going on?"

"He attacked me."

It only takes a glance for Natalia to know that Katharine does not believe her. However, Natalia knows the queen will not cause a fuss. Katharine was a good child and knew better than to question her on such a matter.

"Shall I call for the guards then?"

"No. I'd like to watch him die." 

Katharine nods at her slowly then turns to leave, but Natalia grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back over.

"Stay. This is more violent than you are used too, but it will help you when it’s time to kill your sisters."

Katharine's face pales, and then her eyes begin to well up with tears.

Natalia narrows her eyes at the queen, giving her a quick warning even though she should scold her for the tears. Poisoner queens did not cower at the sight of death. But she will let that slide for now.

She returns her attention to Chatworth, who was desperately trying to cling to life—clinging on to hope that someone would help him. But no one would come to save him, and even if someone did, it was already too late. The poison had taken full effect.

It was a shame he wouldn't last much longer, but at least she got her answer. The poison would be what killed him.


End file.
